Flame in the Darkness
by Saiyan Wench
Summary: FINALLY A SUBJECT THAT HAS NOT BEEN OVER DONE! Can you guess who this young saiyan girl is....or will be? Rated PG13 for language, violence, and in later chapters, sexual situations. Please be kind and review!
1. Flame in the Darkness, the vision

Flame in the Darkness

the vision

By Saiyan Wench

The planet of Waun was a sea of sand and rocks.  Wind howled desolately through the high plains and cut down through the valleys; into a crater, which was the landing site of an intruder.  A petite figure stepped out her space pod and surveyed the scene.  Standing confidently, the trespasser turned on her scouter and began reading the landscape for life. She was obviously Saiyan, by form and attitude; nothing of this planet could touch her.  In fact, she acted as if it was already conquered and hers.  She was young, perhaps 16 earth years.  Yet she was very small for a Saiyan, standing a mere 5 ft even. Her build was of almost pure muscle.  However, she still retained her feminine traits, but from one glance at her you could make no mistake, she was a warrior. Her tail unwrapped from her waist as her scouter read no power signs.  She was alone on this area of the planet, at least for a couple miles, anyway.   The inhabitants, most likely, weren't ki capable and would never reach her in time to annoy her.  Wind whipped through her jet-black hair as she smirked.  _Like they would be a problem anyway._  She was, after all, a Saiyan of the first rate variety.  It would be no lie to say that she was very powerful, no lie to say she wasn't afraid to show it, either.  _This mission is a waste of time_. She thought. _I have more potential than this, **way** more_. The barren landscape seemed to taunt her in her musings.  Dust blew up and sprinkled the area.  The wind moaned softly and stopped as the air became still.  

"**Mayta…Mayta are you on the surface, yet? Respond with your position.**" A voice crackled over her com-link.  The warrior blinked twice and pressed a button on her scouter.

"Yes, yes I'm on the surface, sir" She struggled to hide the irritability in her voice.

"**Have you begun the scanning for resources?**" The voice of her commander demanded.

"I just got here." She stated.  Slightly clenching her teeth as she spoke.

"**What about life?  How close were our estimations?**"        

"I haven't detected any nearby." Her gaze shifted to the horizon. "It doesn't matter, they would be nothing for me."

"**Mayta, you may be powerful but you have very little experience on your own.  Do as I command and proceed with caution.**"

Mayta turned off her com-link and muttered a couple Saiyan curses as she began scanning for useable resources.  She was even more powerful than her commander and yet she was forced to do metal ore and fuel resource scouting, while the rest of her team began organizing the invasion.  _I could tear him apart if I wished_._ But he hides behind honor.  That worthless foul._ (Saiyan honor code states that it is dishonorable to turn against your leader. He or she has been allowed to reach the position by decree of the king).  The girl kicked a boulder and grinned as it burst into powder and rubble.  "I'll have the last laugh."

Having finished the surveying, Mayta began making her way back to her pod.  She had found a couple of corillium ore deposits and concluded the planet was riddled with them. This made the planet more then suitable for Saiyan use. (Corillium was a flexible and almost indestructible metalloid which was used for the construction of spaceships and pods)  Mission completed, the only thing she was looking forward to was a nice training session to work out her frustrations.  Suddenly her scouter blipped form a moment and shut off.  In a matter of an instant a pair of alien arms grabbed for her from behind.  Being a veteran to ambush techniques, Mayta was not fazed as she caught the arms by the wrists and threw her attacker over her head and sent it flying towards a boulder.  She barely blinked in doing so. The alien careened into the rock and broke it in two.  Mayta strolled over to the defeated and stood over the pathetic soul.  

"You **are** a weak race." She gloated.  " I simply tossed you and look at you!" She picked the alien up by the arm, he wailed in pain. "Your arm is dislocated." She dropped him.  He dropped to the ground like a sack of vegetables. " Just remember **you** attacked me." Mayta kicked him squarely in the ribs.  He howled as the blow delivered a sickening crack, the sound of his bones giving.  "Now, how long have you been watching me?" Mayta demanded.  The alien looked up. He was some kind of lizard creature.  His eyes slitted and blood spurted out of his mouth. He tried to speak but all he could make was a couple gasps.  "I can't hear you!" She screamed at him.  He smiled for a second and gasped and whimpered again.  All the while he had been stealthily reaching into his pocket. He quickly threw a hand full of powder in her face and groaned as he attempted his escape.  It stung at her eyes and she was forced stumbled back. "You stupid old alien!!!! That's a cheap shot!!"  The lizard creature pulled himself up and started to limp away.  Mayta clawed at the air, until she started to gasp.  The powder seemed to have gotten into her lungs.  Gasping and struggling in vain, she collapsed to the ground and everything when black.

Mayta awoke in a gasping fit to a room of complete darkness.  Her limbs were limp and tired, her head throbbed.  She sat there for a couple moments, listening to the echoes of her breathing.  The room was still, except for her.  Then hot air blew down the back of her neck and Mayta threw herself around.  An invisible…thing!….animal!…..man!….pulled itself up top of her and grabbed at her arms.  She kicked and screamed.  She threw punches into the darkness.  She couldn't see it; she couldn't power up or emit any light to aid her struggle.  Ultimately the creature pinned her to the ground.  Her wrists were pinned and even as she kicked and fought back, she was still powerless to stop it.  The creature pressed all its weight onto her small body and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back.  It sunk its teeth into her neck as she yelped in defeat, she wriggled slightly in vain but soon went limp.  Suddenly the attacker stopped.  It ripped out a wisp of her hair and loosened its grip.  She gasped.  The strands fell a few feet in front of her.  The creature then released her completely and was gone.

Mayta looked on in stunned silence at the strand of hair lying on the floor in front of her.  _Where the hell am I?! _Her mind screamed.  _Where is that…thing?!  _"Hey! WHERE THE HELL AM I????!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  Then, on the floor in front of her she saw a subtle glow.  White at first, it soon turned to red.  Her hair, the strands her attacker had taken from her, were glowing on the floor in front of her.  "Okay, what the FUCK is this!?!" She barked into the dark. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!" Then the hair began to coil and move.  Yes, move.  However, Mayta, couldn't move.  She had lost her voice as well.  All she could do was look on as her hair swirled and changed. It was morphing into something else.  It stretched and swirled, it began to take on a form, a humanoid form.  The hair continued to morph until it had fully metamorphosis itself into a young child.  Mayta's eyes grew wide, her mouth had since dropped open. _Oh my god I've gone completely insane…_The child stood up before her, his tail raised high as he looked down at the girl kneeling before him.  His hair was spiked back in the shape of a flame.  His eyes were as black as ebony.  They emitted a shallow reflection of his red ki aura.  He looked directly at Mayta and blinked as his ki aura soared.  It looked as if someone had poured bucket of gold dust over his head and shoulders as the child changed yet again.  His eyes flickered from black to green, and his hair, from black to gold.  There the brat stood before her flicking like a flame in the night as Mayta fell the urge to pass out yet again.  The room seemed to drain of all its air and the darkness now began swirling with the light.  As if things weren't already bizarre enough the figure before her reached around to grasp its tail.  It's eyebrows furrowed as a smirk developed on its tiny face.  With a grunt he ripped his tail from his body and threw it, writhing in pain, on the ground before her.  It flapped of the ground like a fish thrown from the water.  Eventually it stopped and began growing a new body.  This child ripped its tail off and did the same, sure enough a new child grew from the tail yet again.  In a matter of minutes the darkness of the room was now lit with the glow of golden children. Mayta screamed as she dropped through the floor and was engulfed by the darkness yet again. 

Mayta threw herself at the man standing over her, easily putting him in a headlock and prepared to finish him.

"Mayta, let go of the doctor." 

Startled and confused, Mayta glanced wildly around the room. She barely noticed the man she held captive was struggling to free himself.

"I said now!" Her commander warned taking her by the wrist.  Mayta blinked and let the man go.  Her face expressed confusion as she looked up at her leader. The dream now subsiding into memory, she looked up apologetically.

"Sorry, sir."

To be continued….(if anyone wants it too, so review!)

*See chibi Mayta here*…. http://badkitten160.tripod.com/chibimayta.html

*See the cover pic here*… http://badkitten160.tripod.com/mayta.gif


	2. Flame in the Darkness, the awakening

Flame in the Darkness

The awakening

By Saiyan Wench

 Mayta rubbed the sleep from her eyes and gazed around the room of sickbay.  It was a round room complete with regeneration tank, bed, and medical equipment.  The doctor, now free from her grasp kept his distance.  He was humanoid, but no Saiyan.  All Saiyans were warriors so slaves were kept to do other jobs. He trembled as her eyes examined him.  _Maybe I shouldn't have grabbed him so hard…_  Her eyes fell back at her commander.  He was a large creature, easily three times her size; he had a long dark, full hair.  His face bore a scar of war; the deep slit ran from the side of his forehead to his lower jaw giving him his intimidating stare.  However, he didn't intimidate Mayta in the least.  She saw through, to what he really was and saw she was nothing.  The large Saiyan suddenly let go of her and waited for her to speak.

"I take it that alien I encountered got the better of me…" Mayta groaned, rubbing her head.  The throbbing hadn't subsided.   The dream flashed again before her eyes like an old memory before subsiding back into her subconscious.

"…." Her commander, Coniflur, nodded not letting go of his glare.  He had not wanted to send her on a mission alone and this occurrence confirmed his better judgment.  The young girl was not ready.

"The agent that was introduced into you system was a poison.  It _apparently_ was meant to kill…." The doctor cut in.

 "He and his race underestimate us…" She cut him off smirking.  

"…" The doctor silenced himself and looked down at the ground.  Shutting his trap helped him to survive in a place such as this.

Mayta's mood then changed as she remembered more of her encounter with the alien. "That worthless little bastard…" Mayta glared into the empty space of the room. She turned back to face her commander. "I was about to finish him!  And would have too, if you hadn't have interfered!  I would have awaked on my own and would have scorched the earth clean of any life!" Her fists clenched and her teeth bore as she spoke.  Her ki rose instinctively.

"YOU MAY HAVE! Hadn't you have been so careless." He barked back. "You're reckless, **BRAT**, and you need to learn how to…." He didn't get to finish.

Mayta screamed in anger. "I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL!" Ki surged through her body.  "THAT'S IT! I've had enough!" The girl warrior threw sickbay door off its hinges and stormed out of the room.  The room quaked as she left.  The doctor and Saiyan stood still in the room.

"Why did I have to get her on my troop?!" Coniflur growled in frustration. "The only reason she's here is because she so strong, but she is way to young in experienced for work in the field.  She's reckless."

The doctor nodded, as a drop of sweat dripped down the side of his forehead.

The training gym was not silent today, as Mayta had hoped.  The warriors were preparing for their invasion.  It's not as if they actually needed to for this particular planet, but training was part of a normal routine for Saiyan, like eating breakfast or brushing your teeth.  Mayta stormed in to find the spar floor already in use.  Not as if she could've actually had a worthwhile spar session with anyone on the ship, but Mayta would have liked to work off some steam.  The brothers Ruta and Baega were going at each other and Mayta temporarily watched.  They were both only mere third-rates yet even matches, the spar drew her interest for a few moments.  She was soon flagged down by the familiar voice of her friend, Eapa.  Eapa was on the high end of a second-rate fighter, she was probably about 10 years older than Mayta, but you would never know it by the way they acted with each other.  Eapa lived on the ship with her mate, Aspur, whom was a second-rate too.  Mayta smiled and walked over to her friend.  Her friend was about a foot taller with short chopped hair.  Mayta had often teased her for having to tame her hair before being able to tame her techniques, however, today, Mayta was not in the mood.

"Where's Aspur?" Mayta asked.  The Saiyan male had been a halfway decent spar partner for when she needed a longer work out.  He had the stamina for it.

"Hell if I should know." Eapa said ad misted her shadow fighting. "Probably in the cell meditating" She threw a punch at Mayta's head.  Mayta easily avoided it and smirked.

"I'm too worked up to fight now…I might destroy the ship with the mood I'm in…" 

"Hey how did that scouting mission go?" Eapa asked momentarily pausing in her training.  Sweat was beading off her forehead, so she wiped some of it off.

"Bad.  I messed up and let my guard down.  A stupid alien threw some kinda poison at me.  Just came from sickbay." Mayta said below her breath; not trying to attract the attention of the rest of the troop.

"Alright?" Eapa replied, beginning to shadow fight again.

"Yea, I just don't think I'm gonna get any missions for a while… I can't stand this, Eapa.  I'm the strongest warrior here and I'm lucky if I get a mission.  And when I do, its FUCK'N ROCK COLLECTING!" Mayta punched a punching bag and broke it instantly.  The teen stood panting, desperately trying to regain control of her temper.  

Eapa ignored her friend's fit of rage, "You know ol' Coniflur. He's the cautious type."  She looked at the young girl for a moment.  "Don't worry, it'll work out."

Mayta let out a long sigh of aggregation and collapsed onto the bench behind her.  "I have more potential than that, Eapa.  That's why I'm here instead of training in an academy right now.  If I'm here, I should be fighting!" She lowered her head to her hands, her hair fell in her face and she brushed it away.  Her mind wandered for a moment and her thoughts drifted back to memories of her dream.  She remembered how the eyes of the flickering gold child burned into hers.  Like he knew her, like he knew her potential.  Mayta massaged her forehead.  _I DO have potential, a lot more than most give me credit for…_

Eapa must have either read her mind or her body language, "Are you okay? Maybe you just need to lie down or get some sleep", she consoled.

"No, no, I'm over that for now… I just had a weird dream while I was out. **Really** weird."  She closed her eyes.  "The last thing I want right now is sleep. I just need to work off a bit of frustration." Mayta got back up and picked up a couple of weights.  She needed a distraction.

Coniflur sat in his chambers.  Alone in the dimly lit room, where he felt most at easy, he was quietly enjoying his work.   He had been organizing the invasion plans and was highlighting Planet Waun's key population areas.  The planet's inhabitants had been scouted and leveled as not suitable for slavery.  He reasoned they could be a useful food supply, but realized how he never liked the taste of lizard and decided they would be useless to them.  His troop would crush the planet in one swift attack.  The planet had no moon, but oozar transformations wouldn't be necessary for so weak a race.  Once conquered, they would set up stations where they would begin colonizing the planet.

"**Comander Coniflur, we've received a message from Planet Vegeta**."  His com-link cracked.

"What is it now?"  He grunted.  "I'm working!"

"**It's message from the king**."  The voice answered. "**He wishes to know when the planet will be ready for colonization.**"

"Tell him we attack, tomorrow.  We'll begin colonization as soon as the planet is subdued.  No prisoners are to be taken."

"**He also wants to know how soon he will receive the scans and reports of the planet and its population. He wants to know if you can spar someone to deliver the reports in person, it's private information that the king wishes other cultures don't intercept**."

"Can I spare someone?  Oh I think I might be able to manage that one." He shut his com-link off and continued his work.

Mayta, having trained hard and long, staggered back to her cell.  She had had a long day, full of frustration.  Having reached her cell she removed her armor and suit and collapsed into her nest.  She pulled out her hair tie and kicked off her boots. The cool pillows felt good next to her skin as she splayed out and uncurled her tail.  Wisps of her dream were revisited momentarily and then the Saiyan youth slipped into a deep dreamless sleep.  Little did she know what was held in store for her as the future became more near.  Her destiny was rapidly taking shape…

To be continued…(If some one wants it too, so review!)


	3. Flame in the Darkness, mayta's arrival

Flame in the Darkness

mayta's arival

By Saiyan Wench

The girl warrior sat in the solitary silence of her pod as it sped through space.   She was content to be free of Coniflur's command for the moment, but was greatly disappointed that she would miss the invasion.  _Like I would have been involved, anyway…_The persistent voice in her head pouted.  Space was cold and dark, but more comforting than the confines of her cell, or an empty war ship for that matter.  At least in this way she was still doing **something** of importance for the Saiyan race.  Plus, she would be having the honor of going before the King.  Maybe he would sense her abilities and make something of her.  Her mind momentarily wandered to the greatness she could achieve as one of the great King Vegeta's royal guards or warriors of the crown.  A subtle grin spread across her relaxed face.  

_Stop daydreaming, Mayta.  This is why you're still stuck where you are.  You'll never get anywhere unless you get your head out of the clouds._ The voice of Mayta's practicality barked.  She _did_ agree with this voice, but missed bliss of her daydreams.  Solemnly, Mayta closed her eyes and tried to sleep a bit more before her arrival on Planet Vegeta.

The palace of Vegeta shook as its prince stormed through its halls.  Its beautifully adorned floors and ceilings quaked and heaved under the furry of a Saiyan on a mission.  Pushing through the crowds of his servants, sparing no heed in his wake, this man would not stop until his quest was fulfilled. He was searching for his father.  

"Father!!!"  He screamed as the palace shuddered. He looked down the halls and through all of the king's favorite chambers.  He grabbed one unfortunate servant by the throat.  "Where is the king!?!"  He boomed, inches from the terrified soul's face.

"H-he…He just returned from a meeting with some aliens." The servant sputtered.

"That doesn't answer my question you FOUL!"  The prince replied raising the man in the air.  "Does it?!"

The servant started to gag, "THRONE ROOM!!" he squawked. 

 He was promptly thrown to the side as the powerful and fairly short-tempered Prince Vegeta began trotting to the throne room.  

Upon his arrival, Vegeta noticed his father slumped over in his throne.  One hand massaging his temple the other digging its fingers into the arm of his chair, his father appeared distressed. His spiked black hair rested on his shoulders, his eyes were as dark as space; they reflected the emptiness of the room in which he sat.  The King was perhaps the strongest Saiyan to ever live, it was unusual to find him in a state such as this.   The great King seemed distant and far away even as his son stormed into the room.  He looked over to the young man that was his heir but his expression did not change.  His prince was of average height for a Saiyan but far more than average in strength.  He had dark brown hair, which defied gravity in the same way that a flame stood straight up in an air filled room.  His receding hairline displayed his maturity his eyes revealed his soul.  The king knew that he had already been surpassed, but often wondered if the young man he had raised knew as well.  King Vegeta sensed that his time in the throne was to soon end.  Perhaps _this_ was it.

"WHAT IS THIS TALK OF PEACE OFFERING?!!?!!"  The prince thundered.

The great king was taken off guard by this accusation. It was far from the "challenge for the throne" demand he had been expecting.  "Vegeta, my son, its nothing more that politics."

"Saiyans do not offer peace tokens!" was the reply.  "We are warriors!"

"You will learn as king that some things are better left untouched." The king said softly, running his fingers through his beard.  "I am offering the newly conquered planet of Waun, to the Kold's.  It will show them we do not mean them war and in fact would like to be partners.  It would be wise of you not to challenge them.  A wise warrior knows when to attack and when not."  Truth was that this race of creatures bewildered him.  They appeared to be frail and weak but displayed such power.  He had witnessed how they could act towards their enemies and had concluded, that for the good of the race, his people would **never** be their enemies.

"…." The prince glared at his father in disgust. 

In a matter of an instant the king was up and in his son's face.  King Vegeta merely just blurred into view before taking his son by the lip of his armor and slamming him up against a wall.  The wall gave but Vegeta senior held his son firm.

"Listen, my son.  You must respect your king.  And respect **my** wishes.  As king you will have to deal with these creatures in the same….**or our race is doomed**!"  King Vegeta roared.

The heir to the throne could only blink a response before his father released him and walked quietly away. He was left alone in the room with only the silence to mock him.

Having come upon her home planet, Mayta radioed the surface, "This is Mayta of troop #01126.  I bring the statistics of Planet Waun as the king's requested."

"**Go ahead and touch down, Mayta.  The king has been expecting you**."  Came the reply.

Mayta proceeded to land and was promptly led to her chambers. She was informed that she was to appear before the king the following morning.  Her room was dimly lit with a nest-bed in the corner.  It was a round room, as most Saiyan rooms were, but was furnished with a fur carpet and a spa.  She wondered what kind of training facilities they had in a place such as this.  _There must have at least five in the whole palace!_ She thought. 

She went in search of one and found that the gyms were indeed greater than she could ever have imagined, she spent the rest of her night there before going back to her room. After all, she still had to be presentable for her meeting with the king tomorrow; a dip in the spa was in order.  After her cleansing ritual, Mayta floated to her nest and dropped to the pillows.  She let out sigh of satisfaction as she thought, _Man, could I get used to this?!_, before slipping off to sleep.

She awoke the following morning to find an intruder in the room.  She had not yet open her eyes when she detected the sound of foot steps in her room.  She sprang at the trespasser and threw it to the ground.  It was an alien, a very shocked and surprised alien.   Mayta realized her state and blushed as she grabbed her sheets and draped them around her.

"What are you doing here!?" Mayta screamed trying to cover herself at the same time.

The woman, having dealt with Saiyans before, helped herself back up. "I'm a servant, my lady.  I came in to give you your wake up call. You **do** have a meeting with the king don't you?" She replied dusting herself off.

Mayta suddenly felt very foolish. "Oh…uh…sorry." She grabbed one of her suits and put it on hastily, along with her arm guards, boots and armor.  "I've gotta go."  She grabbed her scouter and was about halfway to the door until she heard a…

"Uh-HEM!"

Mayta turned around to look at the maid.  "What?"

The woman motioned to the mirror on the sidewall.  Mayta gazed into it.  She had one of the worst cases of bed head ever.  Quickly grabbing a comb and a hair tie, Mayta quickly combed out her spikey black hair back into her usual half up/half down hairstyle and was on her way to her meeting with the king.

To be continued…(If some one wants it too, so review!)


	4. Flame in the Darkness, meeting with the ...

Flame in the Darkness

meeting with the king

By Saiyan Wench

 The Saiyan youth went down the halls of the Vegetian palace (scouter in hand) at a healthy trot.  She was in no way late, but the excitement of the moment made it impossible for her to merely walk to her destination.  She was not nervous, she convinced herself, but agitated.  She didn't expect the king to treat special in anyway either, but wisps of her daydreams flashed before her, yet again, as she made her way to the throne room.

Upon her arrival, Mayta came face to face with to enormous (even for a Saiyan's stature) guards whom stood before the doorway that was the throne room's.  They paid little attention to her until she got closer.  The one to her right stepped before the passageway and demanded to know her business.

"I've come with the statistics of Planet Waun." Mayta replied simply.

The large beast of a Saiyan eyed her for a moment, perhaps wondering how such a little female became to be a warrior of Coniflur's.  As Coniflur had a reputation of being the leader of one of Vegeta's most powerful and dependable battle troops.  Mayta stood tall for her height and looked the guard in the eye.  She didn't fear him in the least; she had business with the king and the king **alone**.

"You may pass." The guard finally said, still keeping his eyes glued at the small figure before him.  He stepped aside and turned his head to follow her as she passed.

Mayta stepped into a large cathedral-ceilinged type room.  The carpet was of bright red fur, the ground was of polished, amber, wooden tiles, the room's great ceiling was supported by ten mammoth pillars of wood and gold.  At each stood another guard of equal imposing stature.  At the end of the fur carpet was a group of men and servants, in the center of them, sitting in his throne, was the king of the Saiyans.  His lordship, King Vegeta.  Mayta blinked twice before she began walking, briskly towards him.  Her tail tightened around her waist and her eyebrows rose slightly then furrowed, giving her youthful face a serious appearance.  She made sure that as soon as she came with five feet of the great king she took to one knee and bowed her head.  Two wisps of hair fell in face yet she did not wipe them away.  She was perfectly still until the king spoke.  

The king asked his subject to leave softly before addressing the girl.  All but her, the king, the guards and one young man remained.  This young man stood leaning against a pillar, with his arms crossed around his chest, his eyes fixed on the king and the female warrior.  He remained silent.  He king's eyes shifted to the young man before asking Mayta to rise.

 His glaze returned to her before asking, "Have you the statistics I asked for?" his face gave no impression of emotion as he spoke.

"Yes, my lord." Mayta replied rising to her feet.  She handed King Vegeta her scouter, ever mindful of the man who stood by the pillar.  She could feel his eyes burning into her.  He gave her a strange felling.  One she didn't not find comfortable. "Put it on and it will give you a video recording of the planet's surface." She politely instructed.

The king took the scouter and placed it on his head.  His face took on serious appearance before pressing the scouter's on button, playing the recording.

"It will also give you the data, I recorded."

"I see that." The king's eyes crinkled slightly. "Large corillium deposits...."

"Yes, the planet is littered with them, sir" Mayta replied sternly.

"A useful planet, then?"

"I would believe so, my lord" Mayta bowed her head slightly as she said "lord".

"Thank you for your time, young warrior, this planet will be useful to us." The king finally said putting down the scouter.  

          "You mean useful to FREEZA!" The man shouted.  "Father this planet should be OURS!"

Mayta was knocked back by the young man whom had rushed over from his pillar. She caught her balance and yelled, "HEY, You **clumsy**…!" but suddenly realized what she was about to say and bit her tongue. _Did he just say **father**?!_  Her mind screamed.

The man looked down at her and gave her a look that could freeze fire. His eyes burned into her, into her soul.  They flickered green for a second.  Mayta shook her head and looked again, they were now black.  Black as coal. Her mind was playing tricks on her. He grabbed her by her spandex jump suit and lifted her off the ground.  He leaned in close to her. "That is no way to speak to the Prince of Planet Vegeta." He spat.  The prince threw her, but Mayta used her ki to soften the toss and allow her levitate gently to the ground about 10 feet for from where she had started.  It was no lie she was angry but said nothing as she looked back at the _arrogant foul whom called himself a prince_.  The prince ignored her glare.

"Now Vegeta!" The king cut in. He had stood up out of his throne.  "I've explained to you why this **must** be done!"

Mayta walked back to the carpet and bowed.  "My lord, if there isn't anything else, I must be going."

"That is fine."  The king replied. 

 The prince turned back to her and with those cold eyes looked her up and down.  His eyebrows furrowed, his lips glued together, he suddenly turned back to his father and continued screaming.  Mayta, still angered and offended walk away and made her way back to her chambers.

Mayta knew she had only one night before she was stationed to leave but felt that the amount of disrespect the prince had shown her deemed her the right to make use of her time in anyway she pleased.  She paid a little visit to the spar floor.  

After thoroughly beating the crap out of a great majority of the king's lower level gaurds, Mayta waved goodbye to the room of battle beaten warriors and left to return to her chambers. She made her way to her room only to find the door already open.  _Odd_, she thought.  _They maid must have left it open… _She reasoned.  Upon entering Mayta felt a shiver run up her back.  Her ears twitched and her tail uncoiled and rose with caution.  Something about the room was different.  She stepped in an examined the area.  _Nothing was physically different…_ Suddenly Mayta was restrained from behind.  A figure had blurred in and she had no time to react.  It was out of her sight range and, try as she did, she couldn't over power it, all she knew was it was indeed strong.  

"Ooooh, you are pretty strong for being so tiny…" Came a low, gruff voice.  It was almost like a whisper.  The arms around her tightened; almost to the point where Mayta, couldn't breathe.

Mayta's eyes darted back.  "It's YOU!" She half yelled.  "You COCKY, BASTARD!  SON OF A BITCH! **LET ME GO!" **Mayta screamed.  Her attacker was the prince.


	5. Flame in the Darkness, an interested pri...

Flame in the Darkness

an interested prince

By Saiyan Wench

**Author's note**: **This chapter is probably the most graphic**.  I didn't rate it R because I didn't go into as much detail as I could have in certain parts.  If anyone finds this too intense for a PG13 rating please review saying so and I'll change it to R. Thanx

           Mayta squirmed in vain as her attacked tightened his grip around her tiny frame.  She pushed her ki to a new level, with still no avail.  She growled in frustration.  

          Vegeta leaned in closer to the young girl and inhaled deeply into her hair.  Her scent must have been pleasing because his next action was to coil his tail around her waist.  A smirk grew on his lips as he closed his eyes and lowered his head to her shoulder.

          "You intrigue me, little one." He whispered into her ears. His warm breath tickled her neck.  She thrashed violently, her ki soared to a level she had not experienced before yet the prince held her, still. 

"YOU FUCKIN BASTARD OF A-" 

His hushed, taunting, voice cut her off. "What?….Prince?"  He leaned in closer to her ear and nipped it.  The pain made Mayta struggle a bit more. "**Your** prince." He added.

Mayta's eyes darted back to his direction.  "That may be, but I have no interest in you." She growled.  

The prince's tail tightened and began creeping lower.  Coiling and slithering like a snake, to her lower half.  "I find you VERY interesting…"  His tail began to invade her more as he began to nibble on the base of her neck.  The intrusion sent shivers down the girl's spine and forced her tail hairs to stand on end.

That was the final straw, Mayta suddenly jammed her elbow into the male Saiyan's stomach.  Vegeta was greatly caught off guard and loosened his grip.  That split second was all Mayta needed to free herself.  She blurred free and stood before him in a full defensive stance.  Ki whirled around her as her hair moved with it's flow.   "Out of honor for the Vegetan Empire, I am giving you this last chance to leave!" Mayta growled fiercely.  Her teeth bore and her eyes slitted as she spoke.  Her first reaction would have been to maim him so badly he would never touch her again, but she would have been forever dishonored.   _C'mon and attack you stupid PRICK!  _Mayta's mind cursed.  She hated waiting for his reaction.

Prince Vegeta was bent over and kneeling on the ground before her.  He slowly stood back up trying to hide the pain he was experiencing.  _NO one has EVER defied me in such a way!!!!  That little BITCH!_   He thought.  His smirk became ever more present on his face as his mind whispered.  _Interesting…._

Mayta, seeing him rise, forced her ki level even higher.  "YOU HERE ME?!?!?" She screamed at him.

Vegeta stood tall and ignored her as he began slowly walking toward her.  

Mayta sent a ki blast directly at his head, which he deflected easily.  It was absorbed by the walls of the room.  (Saiyan chambers are built to absorb power instead of deflect them)   Mayta sent another, which he caught and threw back at her.  She deflected it and it too was absorbed.  

Vegeta stopped.  He suddenly began laughing; his laugh soon grew to a roar. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?!!!!" Mayta screamed.

"Don't you realize what an honor it is to be chosen by me?" The prince replied darkly.

"…" Mayta gritted her teeth.

"I have women battling over me!!! And here I am, in **your** chamber."

"Why aren't you in one of their's!?!" She spat back.

Vegeta chuckled then blurred in front of her.  He was inches from her face.  Mayta barely blinked.  She only deepened her expression as her fist flung at his face.  The prince caught it with a smirk, but was hit by her other fist.  He grabbed her other arm with an irritated growl and pinned the two wrists tightly together.  He violently pulled her to him.  His tail coiled high around her left thigh as he did so.  With her left leg restrained, kicking him with the other proved futile as she found she couldn't raise her right one high enough to do inflict the damage she intended.  She wriggled in his grasps once again.  His prince smiled and replied "I desire a peach that has not been tasted." His tail tightened and coiled higher up her leg. Mayta had to think as to what he was implying. 

"You're SICK!" She spat as she wriggled.  She jammed her right leg into his, but found no reaction.

Then prince chuckled.  "Silly little brat!"  He forced her closer.  "You do realize that if you please me, I may keep you on as a full time concubine."  

"Grrrr…" 

"It is a great honor you know…"  Vegeta said with a smirk.  "You may even bare me my heir if you prove sufficient."

Mayta unleashed the all of her energy, "NEVER!"  She freed an arm and delivered a blow to Vegeta's jaw.  Doing so only enraged him; he threw the girl to her nest and ripped off his armor.  Mayta tried getting back up but he was soon on top off her.   He tore off her armor and suit.  She thrashed and kicked at him as he did so.  He restrained her arms and kissed her neck, licking and nibbling wherever it suited him.  With his tail and legs he forced her open and had her.

Mayta lay beneath the sleeping prince, still, about an hour later.  He had gone out cold for at least 20 minutes after he had finished.  She learned about half-way through that her resistances only fueled him.  _Too late now… _She cursed.  The pain of torn flesh ached from inside her, yet it was nothing compared to sickening brand he had left on her.  The sleeping Saiyan began to snore.  Mayta's irritation had reached its peak so she threw him off her and walks to her bathroom.  Vegeta fell to the ground with a –THUMP-.  The noise was satisfying to Mayta but she turned back anyway to see if he awoke.  The prince only muttered something about his " damn broken spar room" and drifted back to his snoring.  Mayta threw a pillow at him and continued to the washroom.  In the mirror was a reflection of a loser.  On her neck she bore the sign a domination; a Saiyan bite mark.  _I used to be a warrior…Warriors are not dominated_.  She thought bitterly.  She fixed her hair so it covered the wound slightly, but the prince had placed it well, it could still be seen if she turned her head.  Mayta glared at her reflection.  Then turned her glare to the snoring asshole in **her** nest.  _She could probably kill him now…she could probably still leave…would he hunt her?  Would he forget about her?  Warriors don't flee…._  The youth looked on at her prince as she wondered what to do next.


End file.
